


Imagine You & Me

by moshiznik



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Cop!AU, F/M, Genderbending, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: Junghee’s smile turns devilish and her eyes seductive, as if she can read Taemin like an open book.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: public sex
> 
> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as part of kinktober.

Patches of red and blue illuminate the dark street, the bright flashes of color the only source of light as Taemin exits his patrol vehicle. He clicks his flashlight on, pointing it at the driver’s side window that is now sliding open, sleek and swift.

The cool night air bites at his exposed skin, a reminder that winter is just around the corner as the familiar melancholy feeling settles in his chest, the dark street and cool air reminiscent of Taemin’s life.

Walking toward the driver’s window, he can’t help but admire the car itself; a white Lamborghini, no doubt a new model and very expensive. He doesn’t know much about cars but even he can tell that this car is one of a kind.

Taemin’s boots crunch on the pavement as he walks carefully toward the car, making sure to stop so that he’s standing just behind the driver’s side window, his flashlight catching a blur of movement as the driver shifts in their seat expectantly.

“License and registration?” Taemin asks, sure to make his voice a little deeper, more serious. He sees movement in the car as the driver leans over to the glove box, having to unbuckle their seatbelt to reach it. It’s still too dark to see the driver clearly so he maintains position, hand on his holster just in case.

After a few minutes of muted rustling from inside the car, a small hand reaches out of the window offering Taemin their information. “I’m so sorry, officer, really.” The sweet voice makes him stop, his hand stiffly holding onto the offered documentation as they slowly release it.

His heart thuds in his chest as his gaze follows the delicate line of a pale forearm when it retreats back into the car, noticing the sharp black blazer with bronze buttons and simple white t-shirt underneath. A flash of pale skin catches his attention at the base of their neck where a mole rests tantalizingly between their collarbones. Long pink hair pools around their neck and draws his attention up to a strong jawline and red lips, which are now curving effortlessly into a smile.

Round frames highlight big brown eyes that Taemin feels like he could drown. Those chocolate orbs widen slightly when their gazes meet, a curtain of soft pink hair falling to the side with the tilt of their head, the look distinctly reminding Taemin of a curious puppy.

“Ah, thank you…” and even though he quickly glances down at the paperwork he cannot see anything but pink hair and soft sof lips.

“Miss Kim Junghee,” she supplies, and Taemin can’t stop the smile that steals across his face at the soothing tone.

His radio goes off with another call from the station, the harsh static contrasting with the quiet ambiance of the dark street where Taemin and Junghee sit. The flashing lights from his patrol car reflect off of the sleek vehicle and cast different hues on Junghee’s mesmerizing skin. He can’t help but shift uncomfortably at the level of unprofessionalism he is exhibiting but he cannot deny that he has never been this instantly attracted to someone.

Junghee’s smile turns devilish and her eyes seductive, as if she can read Taemin like an open book. She rakes her eyes up and down his body slowly, having to lean slightly out of the car window to get a good look since her shoulders barely reach the bottom of the window from where her small frame sits in the driver’s seat. Taemin’s breath hisses out in an uncontrolled whine as her tongue slides tantalizingly across her bottom lip, leaving it wet and giving him a glimpse of something else as his mind and heart race.

With a soft click, Junghee is opening her car door and Taemin’s police training kicks in, his hand on his holster and adrenaline chasing away the tendrils of lust that had been settling in his stomach.

“Stay in the car,” he instructs quietly, afraid that he has gotten himself into a sticky situation while his mind had been preoccupied with the thought of a tiny, pliant Junghee smiling up at him with all that glorious pink hair tangled and messy as his fingers dragged through each silky lock and tethered her to him.

Junghee pauses, her too large glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose as her weight shifts, one toned leg encased in torn denim sticking out of the car while the other remains inside. Her eyes dart to Taemin’s chest, her lips forming his name silently to herself before she is once again smiling up at him, charismatic and all too aware of exactly what that look is doing to him.

“Officer Lee,” her voice is like honey, sweet and begging for Taemin to let himself drown in it.

What little control he had left slowly leaves his body as she fully steps out of the car, her head barely coming to Taemin’s shoulder but her presence palpable in the cool night air. She sidles up to him cautiously, eyeing the way his hand is still resting vigilantly on his holster. Taemin can feel her heat, a soft warm glow that emanates from her as she comes ever closer, her small hand reaching out to touch his chest, small fingers dancing across his name badge and down the buttons of his shirt, one after another, until her hand is resting tauntingly at his waistband.

Their next few movements happen in a blur as if they are both unable to fully understand what is happening between them. Taemin’s hand moves to rest on top of Junghee’s at his waist and she smirks up at him, her head slanting up as she stands on her tippy toes so that she can crash their lips together. Taemin moans at the touch, his senses filled up with Junghee; the delectable taste of her as their tongues mash together, all that soft flesh burning under his fingertips as he presses her back until she is caught between him and the car.

Taemin doesn’t know the exact moment when it happens, but all too soon her sweet mouth is gone and he is gasping for breath. His lust-filled brain barely registers the shift in their position but the distinct sound of his belt being undone followed by the slow drag of a zipper has him looking down to see an eager Junghee, small hand reaching into his boxers and drawing his half erect cock out.

“Shit,” Taemin hisses, unable to believe that this is really happening. But a tentative lick followed by a light nip to his cock head have him grabbing onto the side of the Lamborghini as if his life depends on it.

Junghee grabs his cock firmly in her tiny fist, pumping him quickly until he his fully hard and leaking in her grasp. The flashing red lights from his cop car behind them remind Taemin that he really shouldn’t be doing this in public while he’s on patrol, but the sudden heat of Junghee’s mouth on him has him panting, each suck and pull erasing his doubts, because Junghee is magic and he never wants this moment to end.

Taemin is panting, hands digging into the side of the car as he feels his knees go weak. The sight of Junghee, so beautiful and raw before him, is chasing him closer and closer to the edge and Taemin finds himself wishing that they weren’t on the street, that this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing, because the way that Junghee works her tongue accompanied by the little whimpers and moans she releases as she licks around him make him want to never let her go. He knows that he doesn’t have the right to think that way, that she owes him nothing other than what she is offering him right now, but the thought of coming home after a late night on patrol, Junghee, soft and sleepy, waiting for him all cuddled up in a thick blanket, makes his heart ache and his breath hitch.

He brings a hand down to rest on her head. Taemin is careful not to put pressure on her, doesn’t want her to think that he is demanding something of her, he only wants to feel her, to tie himself to this moment and to the gift that she has given him.

Junghee looks up at him then, her eyes slightly watering from the strain of having Taemin in her mouth for so long. Her dark lashes contrast with the bronze of her skin and his heart skips a beat as she sinks down all the way onto his cock, her nose touching his hips and breath tickling his skin. The sight of her mixed with the sensations rolling through his body has him coming, unable to give her a fair warning before he can feel his hot cum spurt into her mouth.

Rather than pushing him away, Junghee continues sucking him, her mouth still fully encasing his cock as her tongue licks around him and she works to swallow everything he gives her. Taemin moans at the thought and rests his head against the top of the car, breath heavy and fogging over the shiny white finish. The last shudder leaves his body and he feels Junghee slowly retract, licking him one last time before she tucks him back into his boxers, zipping his pants carefully and buckling his belt.

Even with Taemin leaning over the car, Junghee can still stand up straight, her small stature a striking difference between the luxury car behind her and Taemin in his police uniform looming over her. His blissed out brain soaks up those red lips and lust-sated eyes before he leans down, holding his breath until their lips are connecting in a soft, prolonged kiss. Taemin moans at the contact, body sagging into hers so that she is once again pressed flush between the car and Taemin’s too warm body.

After a few tender kisses, they break apart but only just, looking into each other’s eyes and breathing the same air. Taemin feels his heart beating wildly as the thought that this was too good to be true comes crashing down around him, the familiar melancholy seeping into his consciousness too much for him to bear while he still has her trapped in his embrace.

“Can I keep you?” the words escape him before he can think, but the emotions coursing through his veins, the overwhelming sensation of having Junghee warm and soft against him, make him long for a life filled with stability and warmth.

Junghee’s expressive eyes go soft at the corners, her lips turning down in a small frown that has Taemin’s heart slowly sinking. He closes his eyes, afraid to see the truth written on that lovely face. The wind stirs the air around them before a small hand is softly cupping his cheek; warm fingers drawing cool circles onto his skin.

“Wanna get something to eat?” she asks, a tiny smile gracing those beautiful lips. Taemin’s eyes snap open and he nods, eyes drinking in every detail from the soft flow of her pink hair to the alternating flashes of red and blue that illuminate her skin. Reaching out, Taemin slowly pushes Junghee’s glasses up her nose and she blushes, biting her lip in a shy smile before she pushes him away teasingly.

**Author's Note:**

> so...this didn't come out in the fic but junghee is a radio dj and is driving home late at night after her radio show. she gets pulled over for speeding, lolz (i imagine the scene similar to zootopia when flash gets pulled over at the end otl). anyway, taem is like super lonely and just wants to find happiness in a relationship but he's like nver really attracted to that many people. so this is kind of a big deal for him and that's why he asks her "can I keep you" bc he's afraid that it will vanish. and jungtae is just so cute and sweet. they grab food at a local diner down the street from jung's apartment and have cute cuddly sex later. and taem is so so happy and junghee is like i just wanna gobble u up bc happy taem is so cute. and yeah. i hope you like it! thanks for subscribing!!


End file.
